An endless power transmission chain used in a power transmission device, such as a pulley type CVT (Continuously Variable Transmission) in an automobile, includes a type formed by aligning plural links in the chain travel direction and linking adjacent links with a pin (for example, see Patent Documents 1 through 6). The power transmission chain of this type transmits power to the pulleys since a pair of end portions of the pin comes into contact with the tapered discs of the pulleys.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 8-312725
Patent Document 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2004-301257
Patent Document 3: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2004-190829
Patent Document 4: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 1-169149
Patent Document 5: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 1-169150
Patent Document 6: Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication No. 63-201248